Guide to Food and Drinks
Fullness As you walk and move about on station, your starting nutrition bar will start to drain from starting green, down to dark red; if your hunger bar turns black, you've eaten way too much. The effects of fullness and hunger are equally bad, so it is best to stay at a happy medium. So keep in mind how much you've eaten and how long it has been since you last ate, and you will be fine. Go with the rule that, "If you have a hard time getting it down, don't eat any more". Note that nutrition is typically slow-release, so if you don't fill up immediately, you will in the near future. Several reagents will increase your fullness: * Very effective: Corn oil; Nutriment, found in most foods; Animal Protein, found in meat (except for Skrell, who can't digest it and will suffer poisoning from it), and Egg Yolk. * Somewhat effective: Ketchup, coco powder, Hot Ramen, Hell Ramen, Sugar. * Minor increase: Soy Sauce, Hot Coco, Potato Juice, Bilk, Sprinkles, Dry Ramen, Flour, Rice, Cherry Jelly, Doctor's Delight, Beer, Thirteen Loko, Mead, Banana Mama. Starvation If you drop to dark red, you move very slowly and your description reveals your lack of eating habits. You are starving, this is not good! You will move slowly until you eat some food, so head to the chef for a burger or slice of meatbread! Some things will decrease your hunger faster: * Vomiting * Being cold (by exposure to cold environments or because you were in a cryo tube) * Recovering from blood loss * Taking Lipozine * Some viruses If you eat too much, your description will note that you are "chubby". Too little, and you will be described as "malnourished". Drinks IMPORTANT: * Kahlua = Coffee Liqueur * Vodka = Tunguska Triple Distilled * Whiskey = Uncle Git's Special Reserve Many of these drinks, while they do have toxic ingredients, are not toxic in and of themselves. However, because they have toxic ingredients, if you mess them up, you will poison your patrons--not something a good bartender wants to do. An evil one, though... Alcoholic Drinks Alcoholic drinks contain ethanol. Each drink is scored on a scale of 1 to 5, with 5 being strongest. Depending on how much you drink, you may slur your speech, get dizzy, start stumbling around, and even pass out. Just as in real life, the more slowly you drink, the less you are affected by alcohol. Some species have special reactions to alcohol: Skrell will always treat any alcohol as extremely strong, and will get very drunk, very quickly. Humans will take liver damage from drinking too much; this damage happens at around the same level where the character passes out. Mixed Drinks Since a drinking glass will hold only 30 units of liquid, it's recommended that bartenders use their drink shakers to concoct these drinks before pouring them out. NOTE: The list is outdated and the drinks in-game will not look like this when poured. Poured Drinks Non-Alcoholic Drinks Food Recipes * Milk, Soy Milk, Berry Juice, Soy Sauce, Hot Sauce, Cold Sauce, and Sugar are all measured in reagent units rather than by number of containers. They can be poured directly into the microwave. * Sliceable foods can be divided into smaller portions by slicing them. Their reagents are divided equally into the slices. The slices noted here are the maximum number of slices, which you can get by using a precise cutting tool like a kitchen knife, cleaver, or scalpel; crude cutting tools, like axes, shovels, and saws will result in fewer slices. * Condiments are reagents can be added to food, possibly increasing their nutrition value or adding some fun extras. A chef can create condiments by grinding up things that contain them and isolating them in the CondiMaster in the back room. Condiments let you put ketchup on your fries, salt in your soup, dylovene on your fish fingers, or psilocybin on your ghost burger--the possibilities are endless. Foods hold a maximum of fifty units of reagents. * Some poisonous foods can be prepared safely if Dylovene is added to the finished product, or if the poisonous reagent is neutralized somehow. Experienced chefs only! * Poisonous reagents are marked in red text. Reagents which have other, non-deadly effects--like intoxication, sleepiness, or the effects of hot or cold sauce--are marked in blue text. * Traitor chefs can make some sneaky substitutions. ** Poisonous apples can be used in all apple dishes, and the final dish will be poisoned. Unlike poisonous mushrooms, cyanide apples can easily kill. ** Slime jelly can be substituted for cherry jelly, and will poison the resulting food. ** Anything made with meat can be made with human meat. (It's still necessary to emag the gibber before butchering one's murder victims.) *'BUG NOTICE': The cake recipes are currently not functional because the flour and egg will react inside the microwave to make dough. Intermediate Ingredients Reagents/Condiments/Recipes from Blending or Mixing: To mix reagents, put them in the same container. You should hear a bubbling sound if it's successful. All-In-One: Grinding foods reduces them to their component parts. Junk Food When there's no chef, or the chef is serving unidentifiable, possibly toxic glop, most people resort to one of two things: grazing on produce or the vending machines. Junk food requires no chef or machinery, but on the other hand, it's generally not as filling or interesting. Advanced Cooking Some reagents in the finished products are poisonous. If you're a Traitor, that may be the point, but if you're very good, you may want to serve these items safely. This is where a little chemistry can help neutralize or remove the dangerous reagents from your food. Any given piece of food can contain only 50 units of reagents. When using Dylovene, it's okay to use more than you strictly need. Other chemicals you might use to neutralize poison aren't so forgiving, and some are poisonous themselves.